


lights out

by orphan_account



Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [14]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Power Outage, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: there’s a power outage and you and mj take this time to spend a night falling in love all over again (Week 14 of my 30 weeks of prompts challenge: power outage)
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Reader, Michelle Jones/Reader
Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495385
Kudos: 13





	lights out

“Wait, what’s the equation to find the velocity of this moving object?” You wondered out loud, your fingers hovering over your laptop’s keyboard that was balanced skillfully in MJ’s knees. Your girlfriend, MJ, was lying down horizontally across the couch and her lanky legs rested across your lap. You two were having a finals study session together, even though you two technically shared an apartment on the college campus. Final exams were approaching soon and to be honest, you didn’t really need to study for anything other than for physics, which happened to be your hardest class.

“Why would I know?” MJ replied as she held her phone above her face, scrolling through a list of art prompts online. You jokingly rolled your eyes at her response.

“You’re supposed to know these things.”

“There’s a reason why I chose to major in art. Hint: it’s so I wouldn’t have to stress about having to take science classes I don’t want to take,” MJ replied, turning off her phone and sitting up, lifting her legs off your lap. Just as she was about to continue her explanation of why she chose to major in art, the lights abruptly shut off and screams of alarm echoed throughout the apartment building as everybody was plunged into total darkness.

When you tried to type in an answer onto the study guide document, the document refused to load as the WiFi was down and you groaned, opening a new tab in a vain attempt to somehow access the document in another way. Your physics final was in two days; right now was an inconvenient time for a power outage.

“Well, I guess it’s time to get out the good old fashioned candles,” Michelle gleefully stood up and headed to the small supply closet next to your bedroom. In the dark, you could barely make out her figure as MJ opened the door and took out a small bad of matches along with a few unused Halloween-themed candles. 

As MJ placed the candles on the coffee table in front of the sofa and lit a match, you turned off your laptop, setting it aside as you leaned forward, watching your girlfriend light the candle. The candle smelled like sickly sweet candy and as it flickered to life, you were able to finally see MJ’s face and she set the box of matches down, walking back and taking a seat on the couch next to you. She nestled next to you, gently leaning her head on your shoulder and you held her hand as you two watched the wax of the candle start to melt.

You turned on your phone to check your battery percentage, hoping it would have enough energy for you to complete your assignment but you forgot to charge it and you groaned, shutting off your phone to save its battery life. MJ noticed the low battery signal on your phone and her eyes sparkled as an idea sparked in her eyes. 

She stood up again and quickly shuffled to the supply closet, coming back with a few board games. MJ must’ve seen the confused expression on your face because she explained, “This is a perfect opportunity to relax and have fun since you can’t do work!”

“I guess you’re right,” You admitted and you and MJ began playing board games. Pretty quickly, you found yourself having a great time and it was even better to get to see MJ’s beautiful face illuminated by the warm flame of the candle. By the time you two finished a round of scrabble, the first candle had almost finished melting and MJ lit another candle.

You and MJ finished playing countless games of a wide variety of board games, including Battleship and Trouble and decided to move onto sharing spooky stories. Every time you won, you performed a small victory dance and MJ laughed at your silliness. The only things you loved more than getting good grades was seeing MJ smile and hearing her laugh. Every time she laughed, your heart overflowed with love that you didn’t know you had in your body.

On the other hand, when MJ won, she simply smiled smugly and you pretended to act mad, sticking out your tongue childishly and jokingly complaining that the game wasn’t fair and that MJ has an advantage. MJ responded by kissing you to make you shut up so you two could resume the game. You mentally added this to the list of reasons why you absolutely adored MJ and why you were determined to graduate college and move into a house with her one day.

You were really invested in the paranormal so you shared plenty of conspiracies and ghost stories you had read on your 2 AM internet surfing adventures. Halfway through your story about a haunted library, MJ quickly stood up and grabbed some snacks, which you two finished off throughout the duration of your next four ghost stories. She grabbed your favorite snacks along with hers and you loved that she knew exactly what snacks to get. During the first month of dating her, you had a conversation with MJ about favorite snacks and while she believed that Cheese-It’s were the superior snack, you firmly believed Goldfish was the best. While you two disagreed about those two snacks, you both agreed that cereal was amazing so, as one would expect, the pantry was stacked with a gamut of delicious cereals.

The temperature dropped as the night settled in and you grabbed the blanket from your bed to drape around your and MJ’s shoulders. You two cuddled until you finally ran out of ghost stories to share and it turned into a full-on cuddling session. Eventually, you two fell asleep and woke up, still in a cuddling position on the couch. Sure, your body was sore for sleeping in an awkward position but it was most definitely worth it.

Those few hours were the most relaxed you had ever been in weeks. Finals had been excessively stressing you out and it only took a power outage to force you to take a break and take some time to recharge with your favorite person. After this experience, you decided to take breaks from technology and the fast-moving world to spend more time with MJ.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)!  
> here is [mj x reader masterlist](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/post/186803573226/happy-forever-she-surprise-lovesick-collab-with)


End file.
